


Yet Another Problem

by flight815kitsune



Series: problems [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Pack, Pack Family, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after his pack finds it's footing, Derek Hale realizes he may have a problem. He's lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Non-compliant with canon as of Unleashed. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't even really ship Sterek. 
> 
>  
> 
> I tried.

The Hale pack had prospered for years.

 

Apparently curing a Kanima, defeating a pack of alphas, and fighting off various other supernatural creatures in the surrounding area while maintaining a decent pack size was good for preventing challenges to your territory.

 

Having the odds usually on your side, ally hunters, and a police department who knew that things weren't always what you would usually expect probably didn't hurt, either.

 

Even though they weren't all wolves, they **were** pack, and they had come together as one. Derek's home had become a sort of gathering place. It had started with the remnants of the Hale family and Isaac. They had to stick together and he had nowhere else to go. Boyd hadn't been long behind; he wasn't exactly close, but he hadn't gone off on his own after what had happened the last time. Stiles spent his time between the loft and staying home with his father; the habit had started with the ritual sacrifices and simply continued whenever the Sheriff had work or something supernatural demanded he spend time with the pack anyway. Scott and Allison had spent their time with each other, but had found themselves drawn to the strange little family, too. When Jackson had come back and could no longer stand the occasionally overwhelming attention from his adoptive parents, even he had looked for sanctuary with the pack. Lydia still loved him, and even though he tried to act unrelieved when she had rushed so quickly to hug him that she had knocked him off his feet, he couldn't stop the way he had held her close.

 

They had outgrown the loft and the decision was made to create a new home for them. Money was not as much of an issue as it could have been. Boyd had become manager of the rink. Scott worked for Deaton after continuing his education; a vet in Beacon Hills wasn't the best-paying job, but it certainly wasn't the worst. The Argent family had never worried before about money, and Allison was no exception. Taking the occasional out-of-state contract to help other hunters added some more padding to her bank account. Melissa had managed to get Isaac a job as an orderly in the hospital and Stiles had gotten to work part-time with his dad down at the station. Theoretical mathematics didn't pay much, but there was some money to be found in translating documents written in dead languages. With her family's money behind her as well, Lydia wanted for nothing. Jackson had help from his adoptive father while he took online classes for pre-law. With the insurance money from the Hale fire still not quite gone, they had enough to build a new home. A place big enough for everyone. With a large Hale pack living in a big house in Beacon Hills, things were almost like they used to be.

 

Derek had a pack and a territory. He had people he cared about and so many who cared about him. They were safe and he didn't need to worry.

 

But with things calm, he had time to think and he realized that he did have a problem.

 

It had started, of all things, with Peter. Scott had stolen his preferred seat, and Peter had asked, “I wonder if Melissa would still answer my calls?” When that had gotten no response, he had added, “We could make you a little brother.” Of course, _this_ had resulted in a minor skirmish and a lamp had paid the consequences. Peter had gotten his spot back, though.

 

Watching Scott and Jackson happy with the women they loved had resulted in a slight ache in his chest that faded only to reappear the next time a kiss was exchanged or a soft word spoken.

 

When stretched out in bed during a sleepless night only to be greeted by the feel of cool sheets under his palms while the crushing quiet had overwhelmed him, he had come to a simple realization.

 

Derek Hale was lonely.

 

 

Finding someone was no easy task. He had attempted to meet someone at the bar, in the library, at the store, at a speed dating event, and the local carnival. He had even tried the Jungle. He met people. A lot of people. Most of them were nice; a few even seemed interested in more than his appearance. But he didn't know them. Any one of them could really be a risk to him and his pack. They didn't know him. They didn't know what the real world was. And if they did, they'd probably be afraid of him.

 

So he had resigned himself to being alone.

 

 

He had come home after a mindless drive that could be best described as a patrol around their territory to be greeted by the scent of fresh baked goods. Trays of cookies, brownie squares, and rows of cupcakes lined the kitchen counters. He picked up a cupcake and was a fraction of a second from licking off the icing when a voice says “Oh no you don't.”

Stiles strode into the kitchen.

Derek paused, but didn't lower the treat. “Why?”

Stiles fidgeted. “Well, you see, there's this kid at the hospital...Isaac said we would make something for the bake sale. Anything we can do to help, right?” He plucked it from Derek's fingertips and placed it back on the tray.

It was cancer. Stiles never handled cancer diagnoses well.

“Don't give me that look.”

He retreated to the living room.

Stiles handed him a slightly-lopsided cupcake. “Here. You can have the reject cupcake. Stop being all scowl-y.”

 

 

He was on the porch, listening to the woods around him, when Stiles sat down beside him. He didn't need to turn; he knew those steps, those heartbeats, that scent anywhere.

When Stiles asked “What's got you smiling?” he came to another realization.

 

He was attracted to Stiles.

Stiles, who was there before he was even an alpha. Stiles, who he knew wouldn't turn on them if his life depended on it. Stiles, who knew what he was and what he was capable of, but stole his food and invaded his personal space without a second thought.

 

Stiles, who had wanted him once, too.

 

Who maybe still did.

The solution seemed simple: he was going to seduce Stiles.

 

 

 

They were watching some crime show. Scott had his arm around Allison. When Derek glanced over, Stiles was engrossed in the program. He stretched his arm around the back of the couch. His fingers brushed Stiles' shoulder.

 

He leaned on the doorway and gave his best smile as he looked into the room Stiles usually slept in when he was over. The door was open and he was lounging on the bed, surrounded by handwritten notes and a few photographs. There was a missing persons case that they hadn't decided wasn't supernatural yet. “You want to get dinner?”

Stiles didn't even look over. “We're missing something.” He shuffled a few pieces of paper, drawing some new ones from a manila folder.

Derek retreated.

 

An omega and her young daughter came though. She was intercepted by Isaac and fed dinner. It was cheap fast food, but it was something. She wanted to stay in their territory for the next few days. Nothing permanent. Just long enough for her little girl to get over her cold. Apparently her husband had kicked her out when their kid was human. Without his support, another member of her old pack had made threats. She had been more willing to flee than to stay. She had cousins up in Washington, but her kid needed rest.

The pack was okay with helping her out, but the final decision had rested with him.

She had stayed for a week. Her daughter was adorable, with dark curls that bounced when she ran. He had been unable to deny her when she had asked to be picked up, or to play games, or put on a paper crown. It was almost like having little cousins around again.

“You're good with kids.” Stiles said with a hint of awe as the girl waved goodbye. When Stiles patted him on the back, he counted it as a small victory.

 

He had found the book at a sidewalk sale. It was old-ish, leather-bound. There were some nice illustrations. Though he was doubtful that any of the information within would be usable, it seemed like something Stiles would find interesting.

When he handed it to Stiles, the other man had frozen. “This isn't for some weird werewolf holiday, is it?”

He couldn't stop the barest smile. “No. It looked like something you'd like.”

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, but thanked him anyway.

 

He packed Stiles a lunch. It wasn't anything special, just something for him to take on his shift. When it went ignored, he wasn't sure what to make of the backwards step in progress.

 

He didn't shrug off any of his actions on the couch, though.

 

Peter was the one to approach him about it. “Just kiss him. Isaac is taking bets about when he'll finally notice.”

“It's that bad?”

“You moped around the house for three days because he didn't eat a sandwich. Yes, it's that bad”

 

They had been sitting on the porch and listening to the birds. It was calm, peaceful. He had leaned in to place a kiss on Stiles' cheek. So close...

Jackson chased Cora out the door, interrupting the scene.

Jackson ended up doing more damage to the surrounding trees than his target, but there was a nice long talk afterward about respecting people's personal belongings.

 

He was taking care of the garden a few days later when a splash of cold water had hit him. Peter was watching with a smile on his face as he tried to hide a now-empty bucket. On his way back to his room, Derek was subjected to the stares of Allison, Lydia, and finally Stiles. The hungry look in those eyes told him it was time to pull out all the stops.

 

The next day, he went to Stiles' room. He sprinkled some rose petals around and lit a few candles. Hey, it looked good in the movies. He tossed his clothes to the corner of the room, lied back on the bed, and waited. A glance at the clock told him that Stiles was running late. He rolled over onto the bed and buried his face into the pillows. It smelled like Stiles. That may not have been a problem before, but now he finds the first stirrings of arousal in response to it. He inhaled deeply before he heard the knob turn and attempted to pose seductively. The door swung open and he found himself faced with the Sheriff. He grabbed a pillow to cover his slightly aroused state while he tried to salvage _any_ sense of dignity from the whole situation. “Mr. Stilinski.”

“Mr. Hale. I think my son has omitted some information about this arrangement.”

 

Stiles, when he had decided that his father was taking a very long time to drop off a duffel bag full of clothes, decided to investigate.

He found a his dad talking to a very naked Derek about age of consent laws in California and Derek looking as mortified as it seemed like someone could be without _actually_ dying.

“Hi.” He waved.

The full weight of his dad's gaze turned upon him. “You and I are going to go talk. Now.”

 

When Stiles came back a little before midnight, Derek was sitting by himself in a dark and quiet living room. “So. What was that all about?” he asked.

Derek sighed. “That was a mistake.”

“Because it **looked** like you were trying to get me into bed with you.” He continued. “And really, I know you like waiting in the shadows because of the whole ambush predator thing, but it is really hard to explain to your dad that you had never even gone on a date with the guy who he found naked in your bed. You wanna blow off some steam, that's fine. I get it. You didn't really get the chance to experiment or whatever. But dude, you could have asked.” He huffs. “It's not like I would have turned you down. You could literally have raised an eyebrow and said ‘friends with benefits?’ and I would have been there. “  
“I don't want to be ‘friends with benefits.’”

“We don't have to tell anyone, but I think they'll figure it out. The walls might be soundproof, but that whole super-smell thing is creepy.”

“Why wouldn't we tell anyone?”

He was gesturing with his hands as he continued about how all of the powers had creepy potential.

Derek held his wrists and silenced him with a kiss.

When they broke apart, Stiles was speechless.

“Now that I have your attention, do you want to go out with me?”

“You mean like dating?”

“Yes. Like dating.”

“Dinner and a movie tomorrow. Your treat.” Stiles headed up to his room.

 

His problem wasn't solved, exactly, but the solution was definitely in sight. 


End file.
